Megamind
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} MLW worldwide is a medium sized, superbly developed, and ancient nation at 2151 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of MLW worldwide work diligently to produce Pigs and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within MLW worldwide to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. MLW worldwide allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in MLW worldwide. The government of MLW worldwide has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of MLW worldwide will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Alliance history Early history Megamind created his nation in July 2006 and soon afterward joined the Legion. He stayed pretty inactive until Great War II, although he didn't get a chance to fight in it. He stayed inactive again until Great War III where he was reduced to zero infrastructure by FAN nations. Disappointed with the Legion's surrender in GW3 he left and went to fellow purple alliance, Valhalla. While in Valhalla he worked as a recruiter and fought in a few wars while he was there. After some time he decided to leave Valhalla and join the New Polar Order although disinterested, he spent his time in NpO largely inactive. He left NpO to rejoin his first home, the Legion on March 9, 2008. Return to Legion After returning to the Legion in March 2008 Megamind became very active and served in many positions during his tenure. As Director of Education Megamind instituted an entrance exam that he himself wrote. Later he took over as Director of Recruitment where he revamped the department. He saw the Legion go from 200 members to over 400, personally recruiting over 150 of them himself. His changes to the Recruiting were still in place two years later. Towards the end of 2008 Megamind won an election to take a seat in the House of Representatives. He later resigned on December 28, 2010 under protest because as he says "it was the most dysfunctional governing organ I've ever been a part of." His resignation sparked a charter reform debate which ended in a complete overhaul of the Legion charter and a change to a different form of government for the Legion. The Legion still uses this Charter to this day. After the revisions were done in July Megamind ran for Imperator but wasn't elected to office. In March 2009 Megamind was appointed to Internal Envoy. He was put in charge of all domestic embassies on the Legion forums. He made sure they were active and got visited regularly. He was quickly promoted to Dean of the Diplomatic Corps which was the second highest position in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, with Minister being the highest. It was during this time that the Karma War erupted. The Legion fought Ragnarok, Vanguard, Nemesis, LoSS, BTO, ARES, Apocalypse, IK, IngSoc, AzN. Legion surrendered on April 29, 2009. It was after the war that the Legion lost it's two major treaty partners, the New Pacific Order and Orange Defense Network. Megamind saw himself having to rebuild Legion's foreign affairs from the ground up following the two treaty losses. The Minister of Foreign Affairs at the time was inactive and Megamind was running the entire department. In August he was promoted to Minister of Foreign Affairs. Megamind commented on his time as Legion's MoFA: In November 2009 Megamind stepped down as MoFA as he felt he had accomplished what he had set out to do in strengthening the Legion's political positioning. Replacing Megamind was his deputy, Lord Fingolfin. Megamind left the Legion in late 2009 to join Quantum although he quickly realized his mistake and rejoined the Legion a few weeks later although he was largely inactive for the following months. During the Bipolar War Megamind was brought out of retirement to help negotiate a peace with Sparta after the first peace fell through. After Bipolar Megamind watched as the Legion's political positioning slipped as IRON and OMFG cancelled their treaties with the Legion. After seeing those two cancellations Megamind was asked to become Minister of Foreign Affairs once again. Due to perceived restrictions put in place by then-Imperator Watcher, Megamind felt he wasn't able to accomplish anything of significance. Eventually due to disagreements with Watcher over Legion's Foreign Affairs course Megamind resigned as MoFA. With tensions increasing across the alliance making for a hostile environment for Megamind he decided to leave the alliance and join the Order of the Paradox in December 2010. Positions *Minister of Foreign Affairs Government of the Legion#The First Imperator (April 2009 to February 2010)Government of the Legion#The Third Imperator (July 2010 to February 2011) *Inspector General Government of the Legion#The Second Imperator (February 2010 to July 2010) *Representative Government of the Legion#The Fifth Consulate (November 2008 to February 2009) *Dean of the Diplomatic Corps Government of the Legion#The First Imperator (April 2009 to February 2010) *Director of Education Government of the Legion#The Fourth Consulate (August 2008 to November 2008) *Director of Recruitment Government of the Legion#The Fourth Consulate (August 2008 to November 2008) *Director of Communications Government of the Legion#The Second Imperator (February 2010 to July 2010) *Internal Envoy *Recruiter The Order of the Paradox Megamind joined the Order of the Paradox on December 20, 2010. A month later the PB-NpO War kicked off. Positions *Grand Chancellor *Grand Hospitaller *Grand Inductor *Grand Legate *Heptagon Supernova-X Positions *Minister of Defense War history Megamind is a veteran of 8 wars since he started CN in 2006: *3/19/2007 - 4/14/2007 Great War III as a member of The Legion. *Dove War ''or the Unjust War as a member of Valhalla. *8/11/2008 - 9/11/2008 War of the Coalition as a member of The Legion. *8/16/2008 - 9/21/2008 Universalis-Poseidon War as a member of The Legion. *4/20/2009 - 7/19/2009 Karma War as a member of The Legion. *1/20/2010 - 4/4/2010 Bipolar War as a member of The Legion. *1/24/2011 - 5/2/2011 DH-NPO War as a member of The Order of the Paradox. *9/25/2011 - 2/17/2012 Grudge War as a member of The Order of the Paradox. *6/13/2012 - 8/6/2012 Dave War as a member of The Order of the Paradox Additional nation information References Category:Former member of The Legion Category:Former member of Valhalla Category:Individuals Category:Great War III veteran Category:Unjust War veteran Category:War of the Coalition veteran Category:Karma War veteran Category:TOP-C&G War veteran Category:Grudge War veteran Category:Dave War veteran